


Something There That Wasn't There Before

by Twice_The_Heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Beast!Kara, Beauty!Cat, F/F, Modern Beauty and the Beast AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering from a mind altering virus, an fallen hero lives in isolation with her friends and family keeping a close eye on her, as they search for a cure to get rid of the last bit of the virus affecting the hero. When all of a sudden, a man and a young boy are found injured in a car accident close by. What happens when the young boy's mother turns up demanding to know if they have seen her son?</p><p>A modern Beauty and the Beast AU. All mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on tumblr by lost-your-memory  
> http://lost-your-memory.tumblr.com/post/145198968912/supercat-disney-au
> 
> I'm on tumblr too, if you want to find me  
> My url is: ivegottwicetheheart

 

      Once upon a time, in a faraway place, there was a young girl who lived on another planet. A planet where everything was different and everything was perfect. Until it wasn’t. For the inhabitants had over mined the planet’s core, and soon the planet was doomed for destruction. In order to save the young girl, her parents had sent the girl off in a pod to a new planet, one called Earth. Her mother explained to her that the Earth’s yellow sun would grant her powers beyond her wildest dreams and that she would do extraordinary things. The pod took off with barely enough time, as the girl’s home exploded, and all she had known and loved had died.

 

      Unfortunately, her parents hadn’t taken into count the possibility of Krypton’s explosion to knock her pod off course. The explosion had caused her pod to enter the Phantom Zone. A place where time does not pass. Somehow, her pod managed to escape and it continued its way to Earth. When she had landed on Earth, she had no knowledge of how much time she had spent in the Phantom Zone. Soon after landing, she was found by some strange people. A large man step forward and spoke to her, but she did not understand. The man spoke again, but this time he said a phrase in her language, softly so only she could hear it. He asked her if she was alone, and when the girl didn’t not answer he asked her if he could help her. The girl nodded and he asked her to come with him.

 

      She had learned that the man who found her was in charge of an organization, called the DEO, that dealt with extraterrestrials. He found a family to look after her - a couple who worked as scientist, with a daughter of their own. After a short period time, she had grown to love the Danvers, the family that took her in, as they raised her as their own and helped her learn to control her powers as she grows. They told her that she must keep her powers a secret or else people would find out and they would try to hurt her, or worse.

 

      A couple years later, the now grown up young woman made a decision that revealed herself to the world. Her sister’s plane was going down in flames and with no hesitation she flew off to save it. From that moment on, Supergirl was born. She soon began to give the people hope and made National City safe. The young hero performed daring rescues, stopped criminals and battled against mighty foes. But soon she discovered that she was not the only one from her planet left.

 

      She learned that when her pod left the Phantom Zone, that she wasn’t the only one that left. Apparently Fort Rozz, a jail filled with the galaxy's worst criminals, had followed her out. She discovered that her long lost aunt was alive. But they found themselves fighting on opposing sides, both longing to reconnect. After some time spent fighting, she managed to convince her aunt that her cause, to destroy humanity, is not the way to save Earth from suffering the same fate as their planet. And that was when life as she knew it, ends.

 

     Her uncle did not like the fact that she had gotten her aunt onto her side. He started to devise a plan, one that would get rid of her and that would bring her aunt back to their cause. He created a virus of sorts, one that would alter her body by weakening it, so that the virus would destroy her from the inside. Unfortunately for him, the Red K virus (as he called it) did not work out the way he wanted it to. Instead it altered her mind, it caused her darkest thoughts to pop forward. It made her aggressive, self-absorbed, vicious, horrible and cruel. She went on a rampage, destroying the city she so loved to extort her power - reminding everyone that she was like a god compared to them - and that nothing could stop her from doing whatever she wanted. And what she wanted was to bring everyone to their knees before her.

 

      And she would have done it to, if it weren’t for the people who loved her most coming to stop the monstrosity she had become. Her sister was the one to engage her first. She tried to reason with her, tried to compel her to fight the virus’ dark intentions. But the Red K had too strong of a grip on her. The Red K was telling her that she has had enough of people trying to limit her, so it commanded her to get rid of her sister. If it wasn’t for the DEO and her aunt, she would have killed her. It was a grueling fight. The young hero proved to be a powerful villain, but at the end, they had managed to take her down.

 

      They had taken her back to the DEO headquarters and tried everything at their disposal to cure her of this virus. And they did find a cure. Her aunt had discovered her husband’s involvement with the virus and forced him to cure the young hero. Unfortunately for them, the virus had spent too long in her system. As a result the virus had left some damages, the young hero was marked with glowing red vein-like scars all over her body. They soon learned that the Red K cure could not fully remove the virus, it would remove most of it. The small amount of the Red K virus for the most part harmless, but there stood a chance that it could grow stronger like before.

      Upon hearing this, the young hero - heavy with the guilt of her actions, while altered - pushed for her loved ones to lock her up. She had told them that she was dangerous. She said that she could not put anyone at risk with even that small of a chance. They tried to convince her otherwise, but she would refuse. Finally, they reached an agreement. Until they could find a better cure, one that would remove the Red K permanently, they would keep her locked up. But not in a cell at the DEO, like some of the alien criminals they usually face. No, they would find her a place far from the city, isolated from the population, where she would be place under medical observation. In return, the young hero asked to be restrained with a Kryptonite cuff, her greatest weakness, in case the virus took control and she tried to break out.

      After being relocated to an isolated and abandoned mansion far from the city, Supergirl disappeared. And all she had done, including the destruction she had done, started to fade from people’s memory. The young hero became a myth to the city she loved and once protected.

      Now life in the mansion was not so bad, she had her family with her and she made some friends with some of the DEO members who now lived there too, plus there was internet and Netflix. But she couldn’t help but miss her life before, not just saving people but also going to work or flying around the city. But she knew that this was what she had to do. It might not have been her fault, as her sister likes to say, but she still has to pay for what she had done. So she just waits for them to find a cure, or at least, she lets them waste their time looking for one. For in her heart, she knew that there is no cure, that she would live the rest of her life out in this mansion. Which is only a fair punishment, to be locked up in a cell - even if it is a very nice and comfy cell.

     A punishment fitting for the monster that she is, she thinks.


	2. But Behind That Fair Façade,  I'm Afraid She's Rather Odd (Ch.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. And I'm not sure how often this will get updated, but I'll try to update it every week. Hopefully, anyway, enjoy.

 

            “As many of you now know, Michael is no longer the head of the sports department. Besides his incompetence and laziness, it appears that he was also in cahoots with our competition. You should all know that loyalty is a trait that I hold in high regard, especially within my employees. His destruction will be swift and brutal, as will your be if you dare double cross me. Mark my words, I will make sure that your reputation is ruined and that no one would ever so much as glances at your résumé, let alone hire you, in this industry. Am I clear?”

 

            Cat Grant glanced around at the people gathered in her office. They all stared at her with fearful cow-eyed expressions, some were trembling with fear and she suspected that one of them might have even wet themselves. She didn’t know if she should be proud of herself for having that much power, or if she should be disgusted that a fully grown adult had no control over their bladder. She shifted her attention towards her desk, waiting for her employees to exit her office. No one made a single move and after a beat, Cat placed her hands on her hips and turned to berate the fools standing about. “Well, what are you all waiting for? Get back to work. Chop, chop.” The people began to scurry as she sent them off with a dismissive wave of her hand. She walked around her desk and sat down. She began looking at the layouts for Catco’s latest story, regarding the disappearance of National City’s personal hero.

           

            Supergirl had been National City’s beacon of hope and she had saved National City countless of time, until she went berserk and destroyed most of the city. No one knew what happened to her, not even Superman and he was her cousin. She was taken down as soon as possible, by some super powered people working with some shady government agency. After that she just dropped off the face of the Earth. Many believed that Supergirl was locked up somewhere in a top secret government facility.

 

        Cat knew that this story would be tricky. Most people had gotten over Supergirl, but there were those who still feared the hero − saying that the world was better off with her locked up considering how much of a threat she was for humanity. They had completely forgotten of all the good she had done for the city. Cat had become frustrated because she couldn’t figure out where to go with the story, nothing she wrote came out right. She wanted to remind people who Supergirl was and what she means to the city − that she was a hero, despite the attack on the city, and that one action could not erase all the good she had done. But without knowing what had caused her to snap, people were quick to turn on her and soon anti-alien propaganda started to come up.

 

            She let out a sigh, before removing her glasses. She called out to her assistant. “Della!” Or was is Daniella? Whatever, she thought. Cat couldn’t be bothered to remember the girl’s name.

 

            She watched as her young brunette assistant came scurrying in. “Yes, Miss Grant?” the girl asked. “Did you make sure that everything is set for tomorrow’s gala?” The girl nodded, “Yes, Miss Grant. Your dress has been sent to your penthouse, your make up team is scheduled to arrive at 4 and your limo driver is scheduled to arrive around 7.” Cat looked at her, “Excellent. That is all, Della. Now, get to work and get me a latte.” Her assistant nodded as she walked out of her office. “Right away, Miss Grant.”

 

          A few hours later, she had made no progress with the Supergirl story, and she decided to pack up and head home. She called for her driver and once she got into the car, she called her son to tell him that she was on her way home.

 

          “Alright, Mom. I’m almost done with my homework and halfway through packing my stuff for tomorrow. After dinner, can we play a game of Settlers of Catan?” He asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. “Sure thing, sweetie.” Cat couldn’t help the grin on her face, when it came to her son Carter, Cat would do anything. She had a reputation of being an uptight, ruthless, and icy woman. But when it came to her son, Cat melted. Her Queen of All Media façade came off and she let out herself be affectionate, warm and loving. She had no need of that mask when it was just her and her son. She only used it to protect herself and to make sure that she stayed at the top, as one had to be in order to be a female CEO in a male dominated world.

 

          Once she arrived, Carter greeted her at the door with a hug. She asked him about his day as she when to say goodnight to his nanny. As they set the table together Carter talked about his school’s science fair. “Mom, I think I’m going to enter this year. I have this really cool project in mind.” Cat looks at him with an encouraging smile. “Honey that’s great. I’m sure you’ll win first place. Now finish up your dinner so we can play a couple of games. And how about I help you finish packing for your trip with your father tomorrow?” Carter quickly agreed and finished his dinner.

 

         After a couple of rounds of Catan, they went to Carter’s room to pack the rest of his things. “Mom, how’s your story coming along?” Carter asked. Cat just sighed and threw her arms down on the bed, along with the shirt she was folding, in frustration. “I’ll admit Carter, this Supergirl story is a lot more complicated than I thought.” Carter nodded, “Don’t worry Mom, you’ll find your story.” Cat smiled and pulled him for a hug. “Thank you, Carter. You should get ready for bed, now that we’re all packed up.”  She said as she ruffled his curly hair.

          “Alright. Goodnight, Mom.”

          “Goodnight sweetie, love you.”

          “Love you, too.”

 

#

 

        After mingling a bit, Cat was ready to go home. Carter had left that morning to go visit his father, but for some reason Cat was feeling anxious. The driver who was taking Carter was not the usual driver and was fairly new, maybe that was what put Cat on edge. She told herself to relax and to stop being so overprotective, so she went to the gala and tried to enjoy herself.

 

         The gala was nothing special really. Apparently, Lena Luthor was in National City. After her brother’s incarceration she had become the CEO of Luthor Corp, so someone decided to through a welcome party in her honor. Lena had given a speech thanking whoever it was that threw the party, and how she had come to National City looking for a fresh start. And Cat had to admit that the younger Luthor knew how to work the crowd. She had drawn everyone in with her charm, and her cool and devilish personality. Not to mention, that she was certainly more attractive than her brother. Her blue eyes perfectly complimented by her dark brunette hair and the red of her dress.

 

          After a while, she decided to call it a night. She said goodbye to a few people, and was on her way out, but then she was stopped by a voice calling out to her. “Well, if it isn’t Cat Grant. The Queen of All Media herself. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Cat turned to see who it was that called her, and she groaned internally.

 

           It was Maxwell Lord, the founder and CEO of Lord Technologies, followed by Lena Luthor. He had a smarmy smirk on his face and a drink in his hand. When they had first met, Cat had found Max to be handsome and charismatic. That was before she had actually started to spend time with the guy. Soon, she learned that he was arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical, and self-righteous asshole. Plus, Cat got the sense that there was something off about him.

          They had one date and after that mess, Cat wanted nothing to do with him. So, she had spent most of the night avoiding him. And she had done a great job of it until now.

 

          “Maxwell Lord.”  Cat didn’t pay him the slightest bit of attention and instead focused on the woman standing next to him. “And the lady of the night, how are you Lena?” She reach out her hand to shake the young brunette’s hand.

 

          “Oh I’m doing fine, Cat. I’m just a following this bub around, he’s been introducing me to the city’s most important people. And to be honest, he’s starting to bore me to death.” Cat was starting to like Lena. She smirked and finally glanced over at Max, he was glaring a bit at the young CEO. “Max, boring? Well, what a surprise.” She said with her voice saturated with sarcasm. She watched as Max let out a fake laugh. “Lena, why don’t you go get a drink on me, and maybe one for Cat?”

 

          Lena groaned. “Fine. What are you having, Cat?” “Oh, don’t worry about me, Little Luthor. I don’t really want a drink right now.” The young CEO raised her brow, “Little Luthor, really?” Lena could help but laugh a little. “Alright then, I’m off to get my drink. Be back in a bit.” And with that she bounced off into the bar’s direction. Max then took this opportunity to get closer to Cat. “What wrong Cat, had too much to drink already?” He asks in a teasing tone. “No, I was just about to leave and I didn’t feel like hanging around just for a drink. Not when I can have one at home.” Cat said.

 

          Max then come even closer, his hands moving to her shoulders  and running up and down her arms, as he leaned down slightly to whisper in Cat’s ear. “Well, if you want to leave so badly, why don’t we go to my place for a couple of drinks? I’ve got a couple of things I’ve been dying to show you.” Ugh, Cat thought. She took a couple of steps back, so she was out of his reach. “Let me make this clear for you Max. I am not interested in going anywhere with you tonight. Nor am I interested in spending any extra time, than I already have, with you. And if you ever touch me again I’ll make sure you’ll never feel anything ever again. ” And with that Cat spun on her heels and made her way through the front doors.

 

#

 

          “Wow, Lord you sure know how to woo a woman.” Lena snarked, having come back from the bar just in time to see Cat’s rejection. Max was seething with rage at Cat’s dismissal, but he kept a calm exterior. “Rest assured Lena, I’m still as irresistible as always. What you just saw was Cat playing hard to get.” “Hm, sure it was.” Lena interrupted. “Lord just face it, she’s not into you. Trust me, I can tell.” Lena said, “and so can everyone else,” she mumbled as she brought her glass up to her lips.

          “Lena, there is no woman who can resist my charm.” Lena snorted into her drink. And Max just fixed her with a small glare. He turned to look in the direction of the doors that Cat had just walked through. “I won’t let anything stand in the way of Cat being mine, I can promise you that.”  He said to himself, his mind already coming up with a plan to win Cat over.

 

          Suddenly, Lena cried out in excitement, “Hey, look its Kate Kane. I’m going to go ask her to dance with me.”

 

 


	3. Oh, Can You Imagine? He Asked Me to Marry Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me longer to finish this chapter, my week was pretty busy. 
> 
> Anyway, if you haven't notice the chapters titles are taken from the lyrics of the songs in the movie. See if you can guess which song each chapter is titled after as they go.
> 
> Also the way Lena acts and her personality is just based on the fact that I headcanon that she's that one cool popular chick that loves to have fun, can be kinda bitchy, but genuinely cares and can be serious when she needs to be.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

      “Are you excited Carter? I think this will be perfect for us, enjoying nature and making s’mores. I even brought a telescope so we can see the stars at night. How does that sound?”

 

      Carter shifted his gaze from staring at his hands to his father’s face. His father’s eyes shown with excitement. Once he had arrived at his dad’s house, his father had told him that he had a special trip planned. His dad was taking him camping, something he had always wanted Carter to experience. Carter just shrugged his shoulders and quickly looked back down. It wasn’t that Carter wasn’t excited, he just didn’t know what to expect from this trip, he had never done this before and that made him slightly uncomfortable. But he knew that his father wouldn’t push him into doing something that he didn’t want to do.

 

      His father nodded, and left him alone after that. He had become better at understanding Carter and his behavior. They kept themselves busy by looking out at the scenery that would pass by. As their driver continued to drive further, the number of huge trees started to increase and soon they found themselves surrounded by trees on all sides. “That’s weird.” He turned his head at the sound of his father’s softly spoken words.

 

      His father’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He watched as his father leaned forward in his seat to the window that separated them from the driver. He was a new one, Carter thought. He wasn’t one of his mom’s usual drivers, so his dad must have contracted him. “Phillip, where are we? This doesn’t look like the way to the campsite. None of this looks familiar.” Phillip responded, “Sir, this is the route you told me to follow.”

 

        “We must have taken a wrong turn back there. Hold up, I’ll look it up on my phone.” Carter watched as his father scooted around to pull out his phone. Then all of a sudden, something jump out from the dense woods. “WATCH OUT!” He shouted, when he saw that a deer was standing in the middle of the road as the car sped forward.  Phillip quickly yanked the wheel, and the car swerved to avoid hitting the deer. Unfortunately, he had yanked too hard and he lost control of the car as they swerved off the road. And they started to go downhill.

 

       Carter watched as Phillip tried to gain control of the car. The car continued to plow forward as tree branches smacked and snapped against the windshield. The car shook and jerked on the uneven ground as it tore through the woods. Carter clutched at the bottom of the seat on either side of him, as the car continued to pitch and rock them. “Phillip, hit the brakes!” Carter heard his father shout. “Sir, I can’t. The brakes won’t work!” Carter’s father went silent after that.  Carter’s heart sped up at Phillip’s words. Carter and his father watched as they came into a clearing. It seemed that they had managed to get out of the woods safety, until he noticed the huge tree that stood in their way.

 

       “CARTER!” His father shouted. Panic and fear filled his voice, as his arm launched out to the center of his chest to hold him back against his seat. Carter flinched and looked away, just before their car crashed into a huge tree. As the car crumpled against the tree, he felt his body being thrown forward. Luckily, his seat belt and his father’s arm kept him from hitting the front seat, but the seat belt jerked him back and the momentum caused him to smack his head against the back of his seat. His ears started ringing. He felt himself start to go unconscious and then everything went black.

#

 

     “This day is just getting better and better.” Cat muttered to herself, as she took a sip of her whiskey. Daisy had gotten her a lukewarm latte. Her staff had actually found a way to be even more incompetent than before. Not to mention that her mother had stopped by for lunch. This time she spoke with one of her ridiculous spiels about, Cat needing to find a nice man to settle down with. “You know Kitty, that Maxwell fellow, he’s a handsome man and he’s rich. He would be perfect for you, why don’t you date him?” Cat tuned her out, after that comment.

 

      Cat had a raging headache once her mother left. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone approach her desk. “Dana, cancel my meeting with the board and bring me some aspirin for this headache. Oh and be sure that my appointment with my therapist is set as soon as possible.” Cat demanded, assuming that the person who entered her office was her assistant. “You look stressed Cat, if you want I could help you relax a bit.” Oh hell, no.

 

       “Max,” she said between clenched teeth. “What are you doing in my office and who let you in?” She looked past him and glanced at her assistant, who had come in right after Max. “I’m sorry Miss Grant, he was rather persistent in coming to talk to you and he just walked right in.”

 

      “Diane, go call security and tell them I need them that I need someone to be removed from my office.”  

 

      “Now, now, Cat. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?” Max said with what most people would consider, a charming smirk. Cat rolled her eyes at him. She wanted to inform him that they weren’t friends, but chose to get to the point instead. “What do you want?”

 

      “Straight to the point I see, alright, Cat. Let me tell you that I’ve got your next headline.” He said. He then dramatically raised his arms up and spread his hands out in a wide arc. “How’s this, ‘Lord Industry and Catco form a partnership. National City’s newest power couple’.”

 

      “Max that makes no sense. Why would Catco team up with you?” She said with a questioning tone in her voice, shaking her head as she sat down on her in her chair.

 

      “Ah, you see Cat that’s the best part.” He said. He then stepped in front of her desk and placed his hands flat against the desk top. “We would be married, of course.”

 

      Cat blinked. Then she burst out laughing. “Oh, that was a good one Max.”

 

      “I’m serious Cat. Marry me. This marriage would be mutually beneficial, Catco would always have exclusives on the latest Lord Tech news, and Lord Tech would always have a media coverage. Not to mention the power we would have between us. Think about it, we would be like royalty. We would rule this city, imagine the empire we would establish between the both of us.”

 

       “Max, that is not going to happen. I will not be a sell-out. Catco is not for building up your company nor is it for improving you public image. Not to mention that we’ve only been on one date. One that I regret with all my being. How many time do I have to keep shutting you down? I have no interest being with you, now nor ever.” She spat out as she got up and walked towards the door. “Now if you could exit my office…”

 

      “Hold on there a minute, Cat. I don’t think you’re thinking this through.” He rushed towards Cat, grabbing her arm a little too tightly and jerking her towards his body. At that moment, Debbie, no Dawn, came back with the security team and Max quickly let go of Cat. He held his hands up in an “I didn’t do anything” type of expression as he backed away. Security rushed forward to grab Max by the arms, and started to drag him out of the office.

 

      “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, alright? You can let me go, now.” Max shouted as a man and a woman from the security team, pinned his arms behind him.

 

      “I’m afraid not Max. Not only did you burst in here without clearance, but you wasted my time and tried to manhandle me once you didn’t get the response you wanted. Guards, please escort Mr. Lord out of this built and make sure that he never sets foot in this office again.”

 

      “Cat. Wait. We can talk about this. Cat. CAT!” He screamed out, as security dragged him out. His yelling had started a racket that caught the whole floor’s attention, some even started recording him, laughing as he made a fool of himself.

 

#

 

     “Guys, come on. There is no need for this.” Max tried to argue with the guards as they dragged him to the doors that emptied out into Catco Plaza.

 

      “You heard Miss Grant, Lord. You are now banned from entering Catco. If you are ever seen near these doors you will be apprehended immediately and removed from the premises.” The lady to his right said as they pushed him out the doors. He stumbled a bit before he lost his balance and hit the pavement. He stood up as quickly as he could and brushed himself off.

 

      “Holy crap, Lord that was hilarious! I’m dying.” His head snapped up as he heard that voice. There in front of him was a laughing Lena Luthor wearing some dark sunglasses, leaning against her silver sports car. Of course, he thinks, Lena was here to witness one of his most embarrassing moments. “What are you doing here, Lena?” His eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out the woman’s motive.

 

      After her laughter died down, Lena pushed herself off of her car and turned serious.

 

      “To be honest Lord, I was coming over to stop you from making a scene. You know for a so called genius, you’re goddamn idiot. It’s over! She’d made it clear that she wants nothing to do with you. But no, you couldn’t handle rejection, so you went and probably harassed the most powerful person in National City!” Lena is practically shouting at this point, but Max is too wrapped up in his head.  His mind was filled up with all the possible ways to manipulate the situation, so that he gets what he wants. And what he wants is Cat Grant.

 

      “It’s not over! I will find a way to convince her. It won’t be too hard. I just need to find the right incentive to do it.” Lena watches him as starts to pace back and forth a bit, muttering to himself under his breath.

 

      “Really? Out of all that I said, that is what you got? You’re just like Lex, when you become obsessed about something, you throw out anything that would become an inconvenience to that obsession.”  

 

      “Hold that thought Luthor, I think I’ve got an idea. Now, where did I park?”

 

#

 

     After Max’s entertaining departure, Cat was glad to final have a moment of peace and quiet, so she could take care of this hammering headache.

 

_Buzzzz. Buzzzz._

 

      Urgh. Cat almost let her head slam against her desk at the sound of her phone vibrating. Instead she closed her eyes, placed her elbows onto the desk and put her head into her hands. She started to massage her temples as she answered her phone in a biting tone, “What?” stressing the ‘t’ at the end. 

 

      “Cat! Thank god you answered,” Great, just what she needed. A call from her ex-husband. Wasn’t this just the icing on the cake for this absolutely fanta-stic day! “There’s been an accident.” Cat immediately straightened, the pound in her head forgotten as she became more alert. “What happened, David? _David, what happened to my son?_ _Is he okay?”_ Cat’s voice was getting louder and hysterical as she was filled with panic.

 

      “Cat. We were on our way to the campsite my father used to take me to, but we got lost in some kind of forest. Then, this deer jumped out of nowhere into the middle of the street and our driver swerved out of the way. But then he lost control of the car and we ended up going off some hill, or whatever, and we crashed into a huge tree!”

 

      “Oh my god that’s awful, but how is Carter, David? Please, _please_ , tell me he’s fine.” Cat was clutching the edge of her desk and her phone in hand, tightly. Her heart was racing. She couldn’t handle the thought of something happening to her precious boy.

 

      “Cat.” She heard him swallow. He’s voice was weak and a little hoarse. He sounded like he was close to crying. And Cat’s heart fell and was filled with dread. She became cold all over as she understood from just the way he said her name, that everything was not fine. Something was wrong. Something had happened to Carter.

 

      “Cat. I’m sorry. I have no idea where he is. When I woke up, I was alone. Even Phillip, our driver, is missing. They must have gotten out before me because when I woke up they weren’t in the car. He’s missing, Cat. Carter is missing.” She became frozen with shock. Her phone slipped from her fingers as the information sunk in.

 

      Her son was missing. This was worse than Cat had thought, because her son was quite possibly injured and lost. Because he could be anywhere and anything could happen to him.

 

_Carter is missing._


	4. There's Something Truly Terrible Inside, It's A Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry that it took so long to update. My classes kept me super busy. And for some reason this chapter was harder for me to write. Anyway, enjoy

      When he woke up, his head was pounding. His eyelids were heavy and when he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. He could barely make out shapes. He felt sluggish and disoriented when he lifted his head. He took a moment to let the dizziness to pass, and started to blink his eyes to get them to focus. Once his vision cleared up, all he saw was the darkening sky. He then noticed that he was being carried in someone’s arms. That was odd, he thought. The last thing he remembered was being in the car with his father. He tried to move his head to find out where he was, but when he turned a sharp pain shot up his neck causing him to cry out in pain.

 

      “Shh, try not to move so much kid. You’re really hurt, but don’t worry we’re here to help you.” A voice whispered out to him, it sounded a bit feminine but he couldn’t be too sure. It was soft and comforting. He found himself asking what happened. He had no idea why he was being carried nor why his body was in pain.

 

      “We found you injured, you were in a pretty bad car wreck.”  He suddenly remembered the accident when Phillip lost control of the car after swerving to avoid hitting … what was it … a deer? He suddenly started to panic a little. “Wait,” he croaked out, his voice strained and a bit hoarse. “You have to go back. You have to help my dad and our driver.” The person carrying him, answered. “We know, my friend is carrying your driver right now. We had to get you and the driver out first. You two are in critical condition.” The voice tells him.

 

      He started to feel drowsy again. “Please, you have to get my dad.” His breathing started to slow and he struggled to keep his eyes open. “We will, as soon as we get you two some help.” He tried to fight to stay conscious, but fails. Just before he passes out again, he pleaded once more. “Please…”

 

      As soon as the young boy passed out in her arms, Alex started to worry. If her sister hadn’t been on surveillance, they would have never known of the accident. She knew that her sister was dying to help herself but she couldn’t, not with her condition that is. It was too risky. She turned to her companion. “Astra, we have to hurry. If we don’t get to the mansion soon, they may not make it.”

 

      “Do not worry, Brave One, we will be there shortly.”

 

      “I sure hope so,” Alex muttered. “Especially for Kara’s sake.”  She said, as her brown eyes catch Astra’s gray ones, just knowing how Kara will be wracked with guilt for not being able to save them herself.

 

#

 

      “WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE? MY SON IS MISSING AND YOU ARE DOING NOTHING TO FIND HIM!”

 

      At this point, Cat’s patience had run thin. Not only was she angry she was also scared, worried, and frustrated. She was going crazy. “Ma’am, please calm down. Our officers are working on this case around the clock. This is our top priority.”  

 

      It had been a couple days since Carter’s disappearance. David had been released from the hospital after they confirmed that, besides having a broken arm, the rest of his injuries weren’t that serious. They had filed a missing person report for Carter as well as the driver, Phillip. That had all been three days ago, and the police had still no news.

 

      “First of all, never call me ma’am.” Cat leaned forward onto the receptionist’s desk, her eyes narrowed as she was getting ready to rip the poor guy to shreds. “And second of all-"

 

      “Cat, please.” He ex-husband pleaded. Cat sharply turned to glare at him, “No, David. I will not pretend to be calm when my son is out there lost and quite possibly hurt,” she turned to glare at man behind the desk, “and the police are doing nothing to find him!”

 

      “Cat, they are doing the best they can.”

 

      “WELL, IT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” She slammed her hands down in frustration. She then turned to the receptionist, “Thanks for nothing.” She spin on her heals, “Come on, David let’s go,” and stormed out of the police station with her ex shouting behind her to wait for him. Once outside she pulled out her phone and started making some changes to her calendar.

 

      “David, I need you to give me the information you have on the route that your driver was following the night of the accident. I need to know the exact location of the site of the accident.”

 

      “Cat, what do you think you’re going to do?” He looked at her like she was insane.

 

      She stared into his eyes and simply stated, “I am going to find my son.”

 

      “Cat, you can’t-”

 

      “Yes, I can. And I will! You can stay behind a wait for the cops to pull their heads from out of their asses, but I’m going to actually do something. I’m not just going to wait with my arms crossed over my chest.” Her chest was heaving a little, from her shouting so much.

 

      Her ex looked stunned for a moment, then he snapped out of it and shook his head. “You’re just as stubborn as always, Cat. I’ll go with you, Lord knows that I can’t stop you from doing this.” Cat let the anger drain out of her. She knew that she couldn’t be too angry with him, he only wanted to help.  

 

      “No, David, I think it would be better for you to stay here and wait to see if the cops advance with their search. Plus you have to rest, you’re still injured.” He silently searched Cat’s face and then nodded his understanding.

 

      “Alright. I see your point. I’ll stay in case they find anything. But please be careful.” He pleaded with her.

 

      “I will.” She squared her shoulders and stood up tall, “Now, how about telling me where the accident happened?”

 

 

 

#

 

      Cat was determined to continue on this path despite being tired, cut up and a little bit cold.

 

      After following the directions her ex gave her, she found the site of the crash. The car had long since been removed, but the wreck it had caused on the trees, bushes and the ground was a clear indicator of what had happened.

 

      Once she had reached the tree the car had crashed into she observed the clearing. Judging by the area, she observed that there were only two possible directions they could have taken. There was nothing behind the tree except more trees, so that meant that they either went left or right. She decided to go left after much debating with herself.

 

      She had been walking down this way for so long that the sun had stared to set. “Really Cat, out of all the things you decided to pack a sweater is what you forgot to bring?” She grumbled to herself, as she hugged herself to protect herself from the chilly breeze. She shifted her shoulders a bit to keep the bag she had brought from slipping down her back. She trudged on, until her foot got caught on something and she fell down hard.

 

      “Argh, that fucking hurt. Stupid nature.” She rose up from the ground and wiped her scraped up hands on her legs, when she looked up her eyes locked on a lone house that stood behind a weathered fence with a broken gate. She noticed something caught in the bushes behind the fence. She pushed past the broken gate and it groaned when she opened it. She walked up and grabbed it to get a closer look at what looked to be a piece of fabric and nearly dropped it.

 

     “Carter.” She whispered. She was shocked to find that she recognized the piece of fabric. It was from his favorite gray hoodie. This meant that Carter had gone by here, this was the only way.

 

     The house, no mansion, was unkempt − the lawn was overgrown, and the walls were filled with little cracks. But it was obvious that someone lived there, judging by the tire tracks leading out of the gate. They must have known something about Carter or at the very least they must have seen what happen to him. Cat pushed past the creaking fence, and stormed her way to the front door. She was going to pound on their door until they gave her what she wanted. And if no one answered the door…well, that’s what the lock picking kit she had brought was for.

 

#

 

      Turns out that she didn’t even need her lock picking kit, when she went to knock she noticed that the door was unlocked. Cat walked right on in without hesitating.

 

       The inside of the house was really surprising.  Whereas the outside of the house was run down, the inside was well taken care of. From what she could see everything was clean and modern − there was a coat rack by the door, beautiful paintings hung in the hallways and the floor was spotless. The hallway lead to a grand staircase that split off into both directions.

 

      “Hello?” Cat called out as she stepped forward. It was so quite that she could hear her echo. She thought that she heard some faint whispering, but she wasn’t sure.

 

      She continued to walk down the dimly lit hallway, and peeked into several dark doorways looking for the residents of the house. “Hello," she shouted. "I'm looking for my son? I was wondering if you’d seen him.”

 

     She turned a left turn into a doorway when she heard a thudding noise. Suddenly, a man came from around the corner of the hallway, running at full speed. He ran straight towards Cat. He stopped and grabbed her shoulders. He was a mess. His hair was disheveled, his clothes ripped in certain places, and he had bandages wrapped around his head and his shoulder from what she could see.  He looked at her with a fearful and slightly delirious gaze.

 

      “You have to get out of here! Come on, we have to run!” He shouted.

 

      “What? What’s wrong?” Cat asked, trying to get the crazed man to calm down and explain what was going on.

 

      “It’s coming. We have to escape this house!”

 

      “What, why do we have to run? Who’s coming?”

 

      “The monster! She’s right behind me!” Right after he had shouted that, there was a sudden and strong gust of wind and the man was no longer in front of Cat.

 

      Her heart started to race and then she heard a woman laughing further down the hall, from where she had come.

 

      “Did you really think that you could have possible out run me?” The woman spoke out with a humored tone. “I am one of the most powerful beings on the Earth. Did you really think that you stood a chance against me?” She laughed again and the man stuttered out a choked please.

 

      Cat ran down the hall to see what was happening.  There in the hall, was a tall figure cloaked in darkness, from the dim lighting, with her fingertips against the frightened man’s chest as he struggles to move past.

 

     “Please, please let me go! I didn’t do anything wrong!” He begged. Those seem to the wrong words to say, because the woman growled. “You didn’t do anything wrong? Really? You think that abandoning a defenseless and injured child isn’t wrong?”

 

 _Defenseless and injured child._ Carter!

 

     Cat gasped in surprise. Suddenly, the woman turned around, and her hand fell away from the man’s chest, in surprise. Cat’s heart nearly stops because the woman’s attention is now solely focused on her, and she could swear that there was a flash of red before the woman turned to face Cat. All she could see of her was the woman’s outline and her bright blue eyes. Everything else was shrouded with darkness.

 

     With the woman’s attention elsewhere, the man took the distraction as his opportunity to bolt. The woman just glanced at him as he ran and shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes settled on Cat again. And Cat can only stare back.

 

      After a minute, she speaks out. “Who are you?”

 

     “I’m Cat, and I’m looking for my son.” She answered, trying to sound like she wasn’t scared out of her mind.

 

     “Oh, really?” Judging by the tone of her voice, Cat would bet that the woman is smirking right now. “And what made you think to come here?”

 

      “He went missing around the area and I found a piece of his sweater in your bushes.”

 

     The woman answered in a serious tone, “He wouldn’t have happened to have been in a car accident a couple days ago, would he?”  

     Cat’s heart started to beat even faster. She couldn’t tell if it was from fear or from excitement because she was close to finding Carter. “Yes, yes! Do you know where he is?”

 

     The woman responded “I do. I could take you to him if you’d like?”

 

      Cat didn’t know if she should trust the woman, she could be lying. But if there was a chance that she did know where Carter was, she had to take that chance.

 

    “Well, do you want to go to your son, Cat? He might not have much time.” At those words, Cat made her decision. “Yes, take me to my son, uh…”

 

     The woman seemed to understand what Cat was silently asking. “Kara. My name is Kara.” She said as she stepped towards Cat, where the light finally touched her. And Cat, to her horror, gasped out loud because the woman’s appearance was so unexpected. She was young looking, probably in her 20’s, with long curly blond hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. With that appearance, she would have been otherwise beautiful, but her beauty was marred with angry glowing red vein-like scars all across her face and all over visible patches of skin − some deeper and thicker than the others.

 

      Kara didn’t seem too bothered by Cat’s tactless outburst, but Cat knew that her reaction had affected the young girl on a deeper level. “Now you see, why he called me a monster. But trust me, I wasn't going to hurt him. I only wanted to scare him. Now come on, Cat. I’ll show you to Carter’s room.”

 

     Kara started walking down the hall and Cat just stared after her. Until her mind had caught up to her. “Wait, what? Carter’s _room_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can anyone guess what songs the chapter titles come from?


	5. It’s A Guest! It’s A Guest! Sakes Alive, Well I’ll Be Blessed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally updated! I’m terribly sorry that it took so long but school was keeping me really busy and I could only work on this whenever I had time. But the semester is now over so hopefully, I actually have time to write more. Anyway this is more of a filler chapter, but I promise that after this chapter things get rolling along for Kara and Cat. 
> 
> I also realized that I should probably respond to some of your guys' comments, sorry I'm really bad at that.

 

      Her heart was racing with worry and anticipation as she followed behind the woman, _Kara_ , throughout the twists and turns of the enormous house. She had found her son, but Kara’s word had filled her with concern. _“He might not have much time.”_ Those were words no mother wanted to hear. She couldn’t imagine the state that Carter was in if there was a risk that he wouldn’t survive.

 

      Cat struggled a bit to keep up with Kara’s long strides as she quickly navigated them to Carter. They had been silent the entire walk until Cat’s fear had prompted her to break the silence. “What happened to my son? How is he? Please. I need to know.” Cat sobbed. Kara didn’t stop her pace. She just glanced back at her and her clear blue eyes expressed so much pain and sadness. Cat felt her heart crack and crumble within her chest.  

 

      “As you already know, he was in a car accident. When we found your son he was unconscious, and we immediately brought him in so my medical team could help him. He has a broken leg, a couple of burns on his neck from the seat belt, and we suspect that he has a minor concussion. Unfortunately, he had some shrapnel his side and he needed to undergo surgery, but we couldn’t proceed without some blood transfusions. That’s where things got complicated. While we waited for some blood, the shrapnel started to move. We have to act quickly, before he got worse.”

 

       

      Once Kara had finished informing Carter’s condition, Cat had tears running down her face. She could not imagine the pain her son was in and it hurt her to know that her son had suffered through it alone. As Cat filed away the information that Kara gave her, one thing stood out to her.

 

      “What do you need a medical team in your house for?” Cat whispered, thinking to herself out loud, but Kara still heard her. Kara peered at her from over her shoulder. Kara spoke out with a hint of snark in her voice. “Well, it just so happens that I need to have a medical staff at hand due to a certain illness I have, that needs constant monitoring.”  “Oh.” She muttered as she burned with mortification. God, Cat could you be any more disrespectful and insensitive? She decided that it was probably best if she held her tongue from now on, before she said anything else. After a few more steps, Kara stopped in front of some doors and turned suddenly to face Cat. Cat jumped a little at the unexpected motion.

 

      “Here we are. They might be surgery right now, so you might have to wait a while. Now, are there any more questions before we walk through?” Kara questioned as she stood with an arched brow and her arms crossed, waiting for Cat’s response. “They can wait, just take me to my son.” She demanded. Kara nodded and motioned for Cat follow her as she pushed the doors open.

 

#

 

      Behind the twin doors, the room had been transformed to resemble a medical center. There were medical supplies and equipment surrounding the room − a couple of medical beds, monitors and IVs, with curtains around each of them to separate them and for privacy. 

 

      They walked up to one of the beds with a closed curtain when suddenly the doctor, a woman dressed in scrubs with shortly cropped brown hair, pushed the curtain back. The doctor started to write some things down on a clipboard before Kara walked up and interrupted her. “How’s he doing, Vasquez?” She asked as she came to a stop before the doctor, posing with her hands on her hips.

 

      The doctor looked up at Kara from what she was writing and smiled at her, before looking back down at the clipboard in her hands. “Everything seems to be fine. The surgery was successful and there were no complications. The drugs will wear off in a while. We were able to remove the shrapnel before it caused any damage. The boy is doing well.”  Vasquez responded.

 

      “Thank god.” Cat whispered as she released a sign of relief.  Suddenly, Vasquez’s head snapped up and she noticed Cat standing behind Kara. The doctor’s eyes widen with surprise and blurted out a question. “Who are you?” She quickly turned to Kara. “Who is she? Kara, what did you do?” her voice going higher as she panicked.

 

      Kara rolled her eyes as Vasquez freaked out. “Relax, Vasquez, she’s the boy’s mother. Found her sneaking around the house.” She responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. Vasquez just stared at her for a moment, stunned. Then she started to panic again, “Oh my god Kara, what were you thinking bringing her here?”

 

      “What did you want me to do? She’s the one who broke into the house! Should I have let her wander throughout the whole house?” Kara argued back.

 

      They soon started to argue back and forth, but Cat was no longer paying attention to what they were saying.

 

      After watching them argue for a while, Cat grew tired of being ignored. “If you don’t mind me asking Dr. Vasquez, could I go in and see my son?” The doctor turned and looked at her with a completely lost and confused expression. She paused for a moment, clearly debating with herself, before she spoke out. “No, yeah. Sure. Go ahead, he’s right behind that curtain.” Cat nodded her thanks to the doctor, who waved behind her vaguely toward the curtain. Cat ignored them as they continued to argue and pushed back the curtain separating her from her son.

 

#

 

_“What did you want me to do? She’s the one who broke into the house! Should I have let her wander throughout the whole house?”_

      Kara was extremely annoyed at this point. Vasquez was making a big deal out of nothing. It’s not like she had left the mansion and kidnapped the woman.

 

      “No. But you should not have revealed yourself to her. You should have stayed hidden and informed us that there was an intruder!” Vasquez exclaimed.

 

      Kara felt a sudden heat bubble across her chest and crackle all over her skin. She hated hiding. She has been told for most of her life that she must stay hidden. Why should she hide who she is? She was of the House of El, she was basically royalty on Krypton. And on Earth she was practically a Goddess with unbelievable power. She shouldn’t hide and fear these lowly humans, they should be the ones quiver before her feet.

 

      “Hide? All I’ve ever done on this lousy planet is hide! I’m tired of hiding like some meek little nobody. Why should I be less when I am clearly far superior than any one on this planet?” She snaps. She felt her body grow hotter and hotter as her anger grew. It bubbled and boiled from deep within her chest, burning its way to the surface. She watched as Vasquez’s face shifted from scolding to genuine fear.

 

      “Kara, you need to calm down. You’re about to have another episode.” Kara took a couple of deep breaths as she struggled to fight off her anger. She continued to try to calm herself down as Vasquez spoke to her. She knew that while those thoughts held some truth, they were also dangerous. If she continued down that train of thought she knew that she would have Red K episode. “This isn’t good, they’re happening a lot more frequently. You’ve had your treatment just last week! What could be causing these flashes to happen so soon?” Vasquez muttered when she suddenly stopped completely and glanced at Kara, who was trying to avoid meeting Vasquez’s eyes.

 

      “Kara, please tell me you haven’t been using your powers.”  Kara’s silence was all Vasquez needed to know the answer she was looking for. “ _Karaaa_ ,” she signed exasperated. “You know that you aren’t supposed to use your powers.”

 

      “I just used them for a little while and it wasn’t even for a huge task. Besides, if I hadn’t have used my powers I wouldn’t have found _‘the intruder’_ as you called her.”

 

      “Kara, if it was for a small task then you using your powers was probably completely unnecessary. And wait, _what??!!_ She saw you using your powers! Oh my god, Alex is going to kill you.” Vasquez shouted, as she dealt with Kara’s carelessness. Suddenly, they heard an all too familiar voice that caused their blood to freeze over.

 

      “You guys mind telling me what Kara did this time?”

 

#

 

      All the air in Cat’s lungs left her at the sight of him. She stood at the foot of the bed with tears in her eyes and her hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from crying out.

 

      Carter laid there unconscious in the middle of a huge bed among white sheets and pillows, hooked up to various machines. His right leg was wrapped in a red cast and was being propped up. He had a few scratches and a couple bandages on his face, as well as his neck. The heart monitor beeping steadily as she moved to stand at his bedside.

 

       “Oh Carter, my sweet boy.” She said softly as she gently pushed his curls back from his forehead. “I was so worried. You were missing for three days and I had no idea where you were. I’m so glad that I’ve found you. And I’m … I’m … so sorry you had to go through this alone, but don’t worry I’ll be here when you wake up.” She said tenderly as she held her son’s hand as tears spilled down her cheeks. She looked around the room for a chair and dragged it to Carter’s bedside. As she held his hand, she silently thanked God, or whatever higher being was in charge, that she had found her precious son and that he was alive.

 

      Cat quietly watched over her son like a protective mother bear watches over her cubs. The only noise in the room was Carter’s steady heartbeat but then she heard a commotion from outside the curtain. She heard some shouting and pleading voices, mixed with heavy thuds ... footsteps maybe??? The pleading voices and the stomping got closer and closer, when the curtain was suddenly flung open. Cat stood up in front of Carter’s bed protectively, when she came face to face with an angry short-haired brunette woman dressed in all black. Before Cat could even open her mouth the other woman spoke out in a tense and authoritative voice.

 

      “Who are you? And what are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Carter's injuries and medical stuff seems fake or like improbable, it's because I have no idea how car accident injuries should be like. Or how medical procedures work.
> 
> Anyway, can you guess what song I used for this chapter's title is?
> 
> Ch.2 was from the song Belle (the one where she's walking around the village), Ch.3 was from Belle (Reprise), which is the one she sings after she turns Gaston down. And Ch.4 was The Mob Song (the one where Gaston and the village sing about killing the Beast).

**Author's Note:**

> So I based Beast!Kara a little off of this one artwork I saw. Here's the link if you want to see it.  
> http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/145576663676/i-really-wanted-to-draw-redkkara-its-a-little


End file.
